Forgotten birthday
by cenz
Summary: It's Eiji birthday,yes it's his birthday.But why no one celebrate it?Eh??A suprise?What is it?Find out! please R & R


Disclaimer: Well, You know . . . . . a handsome and talented guy named Takeshi Konomi.  
  
Eiji woke up and make his bed. He's humming happily.  
  
"Nee-san, I'll skip my breakfast today!" He ran downstairs.  
  
"What? Why are you such in a hurry?Ah,Eiji happy. . . . . . . "  
  
Eiji putted his fingers at his sister lips and shook his head.  
  
"Heheno kappa! Not now,sis.I want him to be the first."  
  
"Well, I guess you better hurry or someone will say it first to you."  
  
"Ja!"  
  
On the way, he met Fuji.Eiji tried to avoid him.  
  
//Don't let him greet me onegaiiii!!//  
  
"Aaa. . . . Eiji,you're early today."  
  
"Haha. . . yes."Eiji cold sweated. They walked side by side to their school.  
  
"Have you done the physics homework, that's hard enough ne?  
  
"What?! Physics homework?!"  
  
"Yeah." The chestnut-haired boy smiled.  
  
"I don't know there's homework!!"  
  
"You can copy mine." Fuji offered a thick book to him.Eiji grabbed the book and search for the page.  
  
"15 numbers?!" he yelled again.  
  
"Yes, I doubt you'll make it before the bell ring."  
  
"Is physics the first period??"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Eiji's eyes widened. "Damn!!" He ran to Seigaku,leaving the tensai alone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The bell rang,Eiji laid his head on his table." Finally. . . . . . " He sighed. The teacher knew Eiji hasn't done his homework so she kept giving Eiji many difficult questions to do.  
  
"I'm so hungry." He patted his stomach. "Eiji." The man beside him called.  
  
"Nani nya Fuji?"  
  
"Oishi is here."  
  
"Eiji stood up suddenly and ran to Oishi that waited for him in front the door.  
  
"Canteen?"  
  
"Nya!" Eiji grinned and they walked to canteen together.  
  
"Ano.Oishi."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What date is today?" Eiji smile naughtily.  
  
"28 November. Why?"  
  
//USO!He doesn't remember it?!// "Nothing." Eiji replied.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Eiji missed many shots in the practice today and his 'Nanjaro hoi hoi' hasn't been heard. Everyone was wondering what happened, and he knew that.Eiji sat beside the court. He put his towel on his head, blocking any sight that looked at him confusedly.  
  
"Eiji-senpai,are you okay?"  
  
Eiji saw a hand holding a red racquet stand in front of him.Eiji ignored him. The hand took away the towel.  
  
"Hey senpai."  
  
"Ochibi."  
  
"You're acting strange today. What happened?"  
  
//No one remember my birthday. . . .Even Ochibi forget about it too. . . . //  
  
"Hurry up senpai,Buchou call us!" Ryoma grabbed his hand.  
  
"Listen all! Today the practice finishes earlier. All freshmen can go home now. The ball will be collected by regulars."  
  
All the freshman left the court chattering.  
  
The regulars surrounded Tezuka,waiting for his further instructions.  
  
"Ano. . . I can't join you all; I've to go to home earlier." Fuji bowed to his buchou.  
  
"Well. . . .Actually me too,buchou." Ryoma rubbed his head.  
  
"What's the reason?" "Well . . . you know . . .Karupin."  
  
"Find another reason Echizen,that's not convincing enough for me to let you go."  
  
"Tezuka san,my sushi shop hasn't been cleaned since last year, I've to help my father."  
  
Tezuka nodded. Taka-san left the court.  
  
"ANO!!!BUCHOU!!!" Momo yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Me too!!I have to change my racquet string." Momo showed his broken racquet.  
  
"There's a lot of dirty bandana waiting for me buchou."  
  
"Damn, what a stupid reason!"Ryoma mumbled.  
  
"I have to celebrate someone birthday." Said Oishi  
  
Eiji became very happy when he heard this, he hugged Oishi's arm.  
  
"Thank you!" Eiji said in his whinny voice." For what?" Oishi lifted his eyebrow.  
  
"Who's birthday?" Momo asked. "My mom." Oishi smiled.  
  
//What?! His MOM?!!// Eiji released his hug.  
  
"I need to buy a new data book."  
  
Tezuka sighed."Actually,my father ask me out for an important dinner today."  
  
Everyone stared at Eiji. "W. . .What??????"  
  
//I don't like this situation. I have bad feelings about this. //  
  
"Bye! It's all up to you ne Eiji?" Momo patted his shoulder.  
  
"Minna!!Chotto!!"  
  
Everyone left the court leaving him alone. He saw Oishi giggled as he heard Momo's joke.Eiji's heart ached so much.  
  
"But it's my birthday . . . . "He started to pick up every ball in the court." It's my birthday Oishi. . . . "His tears rolled down.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Tadaima." Eiji said in sad tone." Welcome home,Eiji.Why are you coming home late? Are you happy today?" Eiji's sister walked out from the kitchen.  
  
"No one be the first one,ne-san."  
  
"Ee?"  
  
Eiji walked upstairs. His sister smiled." Just wait,Eiji.Happy birthday." She whispered.  
  
Eiji opened the door, his room was dark. Somehow he expects his friends will be there to say happy birthday to him.  
  
"Yapari,no one remember my birthday." He turned on the lamp but it's still dark.  
  
"Damn,what happened to this lamp!" Eiji hugged his kneels; his eyes were once again full of tears.  
  
Suddenly. . . . . .  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!"  
  
Eiji surprised. He blinked several times and wiped his tears. Fuji was there,ochibi,Taka-san,Momo,Inui,Everyone was there! And there's a birthday cake on the table with something written:' Happy Birthday.'  
  
Eiji stunned.Ryoma walked closer to him."Senpai!Happy Birthday!" Eiji hugged Ryoma tightly."Ochibbbiii!!" Everyone laughed.  
  
"Eiji this is our present." Fuji pointed a huge present on Eiji's bed. The present was tall and huge.  
  
"Arigato,minna!" Eiji smile has back, and now he's searching the most important person for him.  
  
"Where's Oishi?"  
  
"He can't come along, today is his mother birthday isn't it?" Tezuka explained.  
  
"Shouka. . . . "Eiji face became gloomy. "But you have us to celebrate with you, right?" Momo patted the red-haired boy.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
//I have so many people that care for me . . . it's okay without Oishi!It's okay. . . .//  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Sayonara and thanks for all,minna!" Eiji waved his hand to all his friends.  
  
"Bye senpai!I hope today is your finest birthday." Ryoma shook his hand.  
  
"Arigatou." Eiji kissed his cheek's making the smaller boy blushed.  
  
"Ja ne!" all of them walked home.  
  
"Echizen,daijobu?" Momo asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You like him don't you?"  
  
Ryoma kept walking.  
  
"Echizen,you should be the present."  
  
"No, he won't be happy if the present was me."  
  
"Shouka." Momo stole a glance at the boy."If I am the present when it's your birthday will you be happy?" Momo asked.  
  
The smaller boy stopped. He lifted his head to see Momo's face, and he can see he was blushing.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*Back to Eiji's room.*  
  
"It's present time!!" He said cheerfully. His hand unwrapped the huge present. It's a huge teddy bear.Eiji looked at the bear with an impress look. Although the bear was sitting it's as tall as him. He touched the bear's cheek.  
  
"Eh? This Mr. Bear isn't soft at all. It's hard."  
  
Suddenly the bear stood up.  
  
"KYAAA!!!Monster!!!NYAAAAAA!!!" Eiji rushed to the corner of the room.  
  
The bear put off his head. (How scary ^______^ ;)  
  
"NOO!!!It's too sadist!!" Eiji closed his eyes with his hands.  
  
"Eiji."  
  
//NO! The bear still can talk even his head has separated from his body! Wait a minute. . . . That voice. //  
  
Eiji peeped from the cleft of his hand. It's Oishi!Oishi was in the bear costume! He's holding a smaller teddy bear with a huge red ribbon around its neck.  
  
"Oishi?!"  
  
"Hee. . .Hee. . . Happy birthday Eiji!" he hand over the fluffy bear.  
  
"So . . . this is all your plan?" Eiji blinked.  
  
"Yes . . . hee hee. . . do you like it?"  
  
"YES!" Eiji hugged the half-bear man.Oishi sat Eiji on the study table.Eiji was still hugging his teddy bear doll.  
  
"I thought you forget my birthday."  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"You're not the first one to say happy birthday to me. . . . I want you to be the first." Eiji sighed  
  
"I am the first." Oishi putted his hand on the boy shoulder.  
  
"No,Ryoma and the others was the first."  
  
"No. . . . I mean the first one in this. . . . "  
  
Oishi kissed him gently.Eiji felt his blood boiling; his face blushed. He slowly put his arm around the man neck. His bear fell from his hand. They kissed for a while. It's a little hard for Oishi to separate his lips from Eiji's tempting lips.  
  
"Am I the first?" Oishi groped the cherry lips with his fingers.  
  
"Yes." Eiji leaned his head on Oishi's shoulder.  
  
"Yukata-ne." Oishi hugged him  
  
*OWARI*  
  
N/A: How is it? I realized recently there's many stories about they birthday huh?Well,thank's for whity for making 'it' popular.Ne!Don't close the window yet, click the review button please? 


End file.
